1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio paging systems and, more particularly, to a combination paging and gaming system and apparatus enabling a user to utilize a pager to play an electronic game while waiting for a page.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram of an existing on-premises paging system 10, such as a paging system used in restaurants to notify waiting customers that a table is available. A centralized control station 11 includes a page transmitter 12 and, for example, a plurality of buttons 13 which may be pressed individually to send a page to one of an associated plurality of pagers 14.
FIG. 2 is a simplified functional block diagram of one of the plurality of pagers 14 in the existing system of FIG. 1. The pager includes a page receiver 15 and a signal analyzer 16 which determines whether a received signal is intended for that pager. If the received signal is not intended for that pager, the pager takes no action as shown at 17. If the received signal is intended for that pager, the pager activates an alerting mechanism 18 which alerts the user that a page has been received. In the example of an on-premises paging system in a restaurant, lights in the pager may flash, or the pager may vibrate or beep to indicate to the customer that a table is ready.
In many restaurants, the wait for a table may be long and boring. These restaurants, therefore, need a way to make the wait more enjoyable for their customers. Existing paging systems are inadequate for this purpose. Pagers may be made in the shape of a coaster for use in a bar area while waiting, but the paging system performs no entertainment function. In order to overcome the disadvantage of existing systems, it would be advantageous to have an on-premises paging system that makes the waiting period more enjoyable for the customer. The present invention provides such a system.
In one aspect, the present invention is a combination paging and gaming system that includes a transmitter for transmitting paging signals, and a combination pager and electronic game device. The combination pager and electronic game device includes a receiver for receiving the paging signals, an alerting mechanism connected to the receiver for alerting a user that a page has been received, and an electronic game for playing by the user while waiting for a page.
In another aspect, the present invention is a combination pager and electronic game device comprising a radio frequency (RF) receiver, an alerting mechanism connected to the receiver for alerting a user that a paging signal has been received, and an electronic game for playing by the user while waiting for a page.
In a particular embodiment, the present invention is an on-premises paging system for use, for example, in a restaurant. The paging system provides the user with the opportunity to play a game while waiting for a table to become available. The game may be fully contained within the pager, or the game may be broadcast from a transmitter station to the pager. In alternative embodiments, the game may be played passively by the user or may be played interactively by the user. Interactive play may be handled entirely within the pager, or alternatively, user inputs may be transmitted back to a control station for keeping score and for competing with other users.